~bircS
~bircS = Background ~bircS(バークス) (pronounced bircs or scrib, depending on how saucy you're feeling) has been a member of the server since 2018. He's part of the "Artworia's Friends" group on the Discord server, and he also happens to be friends with Artworia in real life. He joined the server after working with Artworia at Walmart, and being on the server pretty much immediately transformed him into a degenerate weeb. Now he exists in a lonely state in his college dorm, playing Minecraft, Total War, or some JRPG you've never heard of while his parents lament their son's life choices. Journey to Weeb ~bircS blew the Opdic community away with how quickly he became one of the most degen weebs on the server. ~bircS had always been a sleeper weeb throughout his life. He has memories of watching Goku and Naruto scream at their enemies from a very young age. He got caught up in the Pokemon craze at the usual age and played many other JRPGs, such as Dragon Quest IX and Tales of Symphonia, as a result. He didn't become a weeb earlier in his life because of his Catholic upbringing and ''extremely ''normal, white family. Dragon Ball and Naruto Shippuden were taken of the TV every time they came on, and poor(?) ~bircS was stuck with Pokemon and whatever he could sneak onto his DS and Gamecube. It wasn't until joining his high school gaming club when ~bircS got his first real taste of weeb culture, and he did not like it one bit. Here, one of ~bircS' friends(?), who just so happened to be a furry artist, asked him to homecoming and showed him an episode of Fairy Tail. He savagely denied the request and fucking hated Fairy Tail, and ultimately decided that anime was for dumb geeks who dyed their hair.Another weeb showed him a Hatsune Miku game, he claimed that it was dumb at the time but secretly didn't hate it. During this time ~bircS also discovered Total War: Shogun 2, and instantly fell in love with the gameplay and medieval Japanese culture. Whether he liked it or not, ~bircS' taste in gaming ensured that anime would always be somewhat relevant to him and that weebs would constantly surround him. When ~bircS got his part time job at Walmart, he encountered the person that would ruin his life. Artworia just so happened to be hired on the same day for the same job. The two were bound together for the foreseeable future. Both instantly realised that they had plenty in common and almost instantly began establishing friendly relations. Artworia was hesitant to become friends with some Walmart retard at first, but ~bircS was determined to make a friend that wouldn't disappear after high school ended. Artworia gave in to ~bircS' loyalty eventually and began push his weeaboo agenda. ~bircS staunchly resisted for over a year but gave in not long after joining the Opdic Discord. He watched the first two episodes of Hanebado! and ''really ''liked the opening song. Within 2 weeks of listening to the OP of Hanebado! he binged most of My Hero Academia and began his path to becoming a weeb. Within a month, He had watched all of Fate/Zero and Unlimited Blade Works and was already working his way through KonoSuba. The sleeper weeb had awoken and he consumed alarming amount of anime in an alarming amount of time. Animemes, manga, figures, posters, and everything in between instantly took over his life. He ended up spending more money on anime shit than everyone except for Reincloud in just one summer of degeneracy. He even buys Japanese iTunes cards in order to legally purchase his favourite OPs, EDs, and Oresama songs. It was all a matter of good timing, as the end of high school effectively marked the end of ~bircS' life. Depression was at an all time high and old friends immediately vanished. It was high time for him to find a new hobby, and that he most certainly did. Bits Tangential Facts - ~bircS can spit facts that nobody cares about that pertain to any Fire Emblem game and a host of other games that you probably haven't heard of before. Bad Internet - because ~bircS is from the middle of nowhere, his internet is shit. It has fun side effects such as him sounding robot-y or him disappearing from the Opdic Universe for every school break. No Friends - ~bircS is often roasted for being antisocial and having no friends. The truth is, ~bircS actually has quite a few friends from quite a lot of places. He just doesn't talk to them very much, especially after becoming a degen weeb. Poor guy... Music/Soundtrack Collection - It all started with the Hanebado! opening, so naturally ~bircS is ''big ''into JPop. He is notorious for having a massive and diverse collection of JPop and Japanese music. The total amount of Japanese composed music that ~bircS has on Spotify, iTunes, and CDs is easily at least twenty hours and is continuously growing. ~bircS has gotten into the habit of importing anime and game soundtracks on CD, setting himself apart from the rest of Opdic's weebs. Slow Typing - ~bircS played 3D Pinball Space Cadet instead of learning how to type in elementary school. His typing speed and accuracy are by far the lowest on the Server. Relevant Anime Information MAL Link MAL Manga Link (Cause he likes them books)Category:Characters